The New Hellmouth: The Time In Between (2)
by iKnightWriter
Summary: Just another side story with all the unseen scenes pertaining to the TNH series. Scenes will be placed in order once "book" is complete
1. Forgiving (Stiles and Mason)

**Stiles talks to Mason after La Bête du Gévaudan incident (season 5B)**

Derek stood in front of a white-eyed Stiles, who remained unmoved on the floor of the loft.

 _Now I need for you to at least try and move_

 _I don't think you understand just how much I can't do that_

 _You need to learn how to move while using your power, otherwise you'll be vulnerable for an attack_

Derek could see the hesitation in Stiles' first movement as one of the hands lift off the ground. From behind, he could hear the rattling of the large window of the loft.

 _Steady no need to be nervous_

He watched as Stiles moved a knee off the floor, replacing it with flat foot.

 _You're doing well_

At the encouragement, Stiles then removed the last hand touching the floor and repeated the same gesture with the other knee and foot. But instead of moving out the squatting position, she remained unmoved.

 _Unless you're playing Leap Frog I suggest you stand all the way up_

 _Still mad about being outside and unconscious_

 _I'm over that_

A smirk formed on Stiles' face, _that's a lie_

Derek rolled his eyes at the antics, _you're not focusing_

 _I'm completely focused_

The rattling continued to get louder, _there's proof that says otherwise_

Stiles doesn't get a chance to retort back due to someone suddenly banging on the door. This caused a large crack to form in the middle the window, just as Stiles' eyes returned to normal, while falling onto the floor.

Derek made a huff of annoyance as he headed to door, ignoring Stiles on the floor.

 _Rude,_ Stiles sent to him while getting up.

Ignoring the obvious baiting, Derek slid opened the door to find Liam on the other side looking rather sheepish upon seeing Derek's face, "Not interrupting anything, am I?"

"Ignore him," Stiles instructed while taking a stand beside Derek, "Everything, okay?"

"It's Mason." Liam explained. Without needing to say more, Stiles ushered the young werewolf inside the loft. He noticed the large crack, but decided against making a comment, "I'm worried about him." He explained, facing the mated couple, "He hasn't talked to anyone about what happened with him."

Stiles gave him an understanding look, "Well, Liam usually when someone goes through like Mason did, talking about it is hard." Stiles shared with a shrugged shoulder, "Speaking from experience it's really hard."

"Which is why I was thinking you should talk to him." This earned an immediate reluctant facial expression from Stiles, "Please, you're the only one who knows what it's like."

Stiles exchanged a look with Derek, who wasn't much of help considering the up and down shoulder motion, "Okay."

* * *

Mason had been in the weight room alone, running on the treadmill. It was the only place where he could get some actual peace away from his worrying best friend and newly-found boyfriend. Seriously, he knew they were just concerned in his mental state, considering what he had done as the Beast. Well, technically, it was some 18th century murder that those doctors wanted to revive, but somehow, he was a key in doing so. Which, didn't make any sense considering-

"You keep trying to make of sense of what happened you're going to pop a blood vessel." A voice warned him, shocking him back to reality. Beside the treadmill stood Stiles, "Seriously, you'll make yourself go more insane."

Mason slowed down the speed, but kept the belt moving, "I'm just trying to figure out why it had to be me of all people. I mean, I killed people. Like hundreds of people."

"You didn't do that."

"Yeah, I know I didn't." Mason answered with an annoyed tone, "But that doesn't make me feel any better." He pressed the stop button off the machine and walked off sitting on the bench, "How am I supposed to live with myself knowing that I killed innocent people?"

Stiles took a seat next to him focusing ahead of them, "It's harder to heal than it is to kill." Stiles quoted.

Thinking that Stiles was talking about Donovan, Mason said, "Yours was self-defense."

"I've killed before him." Stiles answered in a dry tone, earning an inquisitive from Mason. Stiles casted him a glance, "I don't talk about it much, but before Scott bit Liam I had been possessed by a dark fox spirit called a Nogitsune." Stiles took a deep breath, "It made me do horrible things. From stabbing Scott to blowing up the Sheriff's station, killing a bunch of my dad's deputies." Mason stayed silent, "It took months for me to accept that what it had done wasn't my fault. Just like with Sebastien and the Beast wasn't your fault." Stiles glanced at him, "The guilt is going to stay there." Stiles leaned in closer to him, "Unless you let go, unless you forgive yourself, unless you forgive the situation, unless you realize that the situation is over, you cannot move forward."

"How do I do that?"

"With the help of your friends, your boyfriend," Stiles gave him a gentle smile, "Your pack."

 **I do have some requests already lined up and waiting to be worked on. If you have something specific you want to see or explained obviously let me know in the comments.**

 **Updates will be every Saturday staring March 11th**

 **Hopefully season 6 publishing date will be announced by the time this part is finished, but I will keep you updated on the process.**


	2. The Betrayal (Julia and Kali)

**Happens years before the actual events of the series takes place (but that should be obvious)**

Honestly, when she thought about it Julia really should've seen it coming. Especially when Ennis had decided to follow in Deucalion's footsteps, "Julia." A voice sings out to her.

Julia ran through the preserve, trying to find the one thing that could protect her. The source that could provide the power she needed to protect herself the impending death she could feel getting closer and closer.

The only problem was trying to find it due to its ability of not being found unless it wanted to be found was posing a problem. That and she wasn't a supernatural creature herself.

Julia looked back to see if the person she had been running from was still behind her, but that action caused her to lose her footing as she fell to the ground.

But before Julia can regain her footing, a barefoot pushed her back down. "I wouldn't move if I were you."

Julia shook visibly at the warning, but doesn't move, "Why Kali?" She asked her in a broken voice as Kali kneeled to her level with her eyes glowing red, adding more weight to keep Julia from running away. "Why are you doing this?"

Kali doesn't give her an answer, but instead, she flicked out her claws. Julia tried to fight against the weight of Kali's foot, but it was useless. "Please don't." Julia pleaded.

Kali ignored the pleas as she sent a sharp swipe across Julia's face. The young woman lets out a cry of pain as blood began to seep from the claws.

However, Kali wasn't done. She removed her foot from Julia, who attempted to crawl away, but she doesn't let the woman get far as she sent her foot on Julia's leg, causing a bone to break.

Another outcry was made, "Kali, please don't do this!" Julia cried out.

Kali doesn't say anything instead, she forced Julia back on her back and sits right on top of her. Silently, Kali examined the wounds she has inflicted on Julia, ignoring the pleading expression her emissary was giving her.

She gave Julia another swipe, ignoring the blood that fell to the ground and onto her own face as well. She continued the action repeatedly even as Julia yelped in the pain until at one point Julia stopped making any kind of noise.

The only sound that could be heard was in the wind. Seeing that Julia was no longer moving, Kali removed herself from Julia's body.

She looked at the body with remorse, hands, and feet bloodied from the other kills she has made. She walked away, leaving Julia there. As she walked away she could hear a familiar heartbeat. A weak one. She turned back and saw Julia remaining unmoved.

Kali contemplated on whether she should finish the job, end Julia's life in the cruelest way possible as she had done with the others or let someone, someone she felt close to die peacefully.

She gave Julia's body one more glance, before walking leaving Julia out in the preserve.


	3. Meanwhile in France (Isaac and Argents)

**What Chris, Allison, and Isaac were doing just before returning to B.H.**

Chris and Allison Argent, along with Isaac Lahey, were looking over a map in a tactical room, "So far none of my contacts have heard anything about Kate roaming around in Mexico," Chris shared with the two, "However, there have been incidents of multiple bodies are being found, but none of them suggest being supernaturally related."

"Could be Micah's mom," Isaac theorized, earning himself an inquiring expression from Chris, "The Desert Wolf. Derek left with Braeden to go help search for her. So far, all they've got are dead bodies."

"What if the two are working together?" Allison suggested, "Kate probably still wants revenge on Scott." She mumbled, looking over to her father, "We never should've let her walk out of la Iglesia."

"It's not likely," Chris assured her, "Braeden's been tracking her down for years to a point where she herself had to admit that it turned into an obsession. It just seems strange for someone like the Desert Wolf, who doesn't want to be found started leaving bodies everywhere."

"You think she's doing it on accident?" Isaac questioned.

"The Desert Wolf is a professional killer," Allison remembered, "She wouldn't suddenly start leaving dead bodies behind if she didn't want to be found. She's probably leaving them behind because she wants to be found."

"You said Derek and Braeden are searching for her," Chris recounted. "Is it possible that's she doing this to taunt them?"

"Or someone else," Allison stated in a sense of alarm, looking over to Isaac, "Have you heard from Stiles recently?"

"It's been weeks since we've heard from anyone, remember?" Isaac reminded her, "Last time we heard from anyone that wasn't borderline confusing was Landon's accident."

Chris could see the worrying brow on Allison's face, "If they need our help, then they know they can call us." He reminded her.

"He's right." Isaac agreed, "No news is good news."

It seemed that the stars had aligned just at the exact moment to ruin the assurance that he and Chris had worked on as Chris' phone started vibrating, revealing a text message from Scott. Under the watchful eye of his daughter and Isaac, Chris opened the message and read it to himself before placing the phone in his pocket. "Guess we spoke too soon." He shared with them, "Something's going down in Beacon Hills that Scott needs my help for."

"Are you going to tell us what it is?" Allison questioned, noticing the vague attitude, "Remember, we look out for each other."

"There are people called the Dread Doctors using teenagers as experiments." He shared willingly, "Some are still missing and he needs some more help."

"I should go with you." Isaac piped up.

"That won't be necessary," Chris rejected him, "This isn't something that requires all of us to go."

Allison eyed her father suspiciously, "So he asked for you and not us?" She questioned not hiding the suspicion in her tone.

"You have a broken leg in cast." Chris reminded her, "You won't have a boot for another couple of weeks so you should be taking it easy." The earned him a scowling daughter, "The two of you are to stay here," He eyed Isaac as well. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

Isaac watched Allison watch her father walked out of the room before staring right at the beta werewolf himself. Both of them were thinking the same thing, but there was an unasked question in the air.

"Rock, paper, scissors?" Isaac suggested.

Allison gave a competitive smile, "You're on."


	4. Happy Anniversary

A couple of days ago, while looking through the TNH series information, it caught my attention that the anniversary of the TNH series was coming up. Honestly, I thought that maybe it had been at least a year since I've started doing it.

Nope, I was wrong. It's been THREE FREAKING YEARS. I honestly, I can't believe it. It just seems like I just started this a year ago, and my writing had somehow drastically changed during the process. But now it makes sense.

Okay anyway, this wasn't supposed to be about me and how I noticed my writing has either improved or changed completely. This is about you guys.

If it weren't for you guys, this series probably wouldn't have NEVER gotten as far as it did now. Especially with me giving up on TW when season 4 came around due to loss of characters and certain things that had happened.

You all have been amazing with your support and comments and I really really do appreciate it. It's honestly what got me going through this all. Yeah, I know there moments (multiple moments) where I stated I wanted to quit the series on multiple occasions. But thanks to you guys and words of encouragement I didn't.

Anyway, I just wanted to say thank you for the comments, the kudos, and also following/subscribing me in general or the series. I appreciate all the positivity that you have given me.

And may the final season end in a way that we all can be happy about.

HAPPY ANNIVERSARY TO US!


	5. Friendship Goals (Peter and Derek)

**Extended scene of Derek worrying about Stiles in Master Plan (season 2)**

While Scott and Isaac had gone to the morgue to retrieve Jackson's body, Derek and Peter were looking up more information on the Kanima. Well, Peter was looking for more information on the Kanima while Derek was pacing behind him.

"Scott said she was fine." Peter reminded him.

"No," Derek argued. "He said that she was alive. Her well-being was not mentioned at all."

"You could've asked." Peter countered as if it was the most obvious thing. "I'm sure he would've told you." However, Peter had a second judgment, "Or not considering how every time the two of you try to work together it turns into a complete disaster."

Derek stopped his pacing and glared at his uncle, "She's my mate."

Peter could feel the heavy stare and turned to face him. With a calm manner, Peter said, "She's his best friend." Peter pointed out, "Personally, it doesn't come as surprise to me, that he didn't tell you everything."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Peter sighed with surrender, "Scott already lost his Argent girlfriend." Peter reminded him, "I doubt he'd want to lose his best friend too." He continued searching.

Derek scoffed at the statement, "It would take something completely tragic for him to lose her."

"Like her death?" Peter challenged, turning to face him. "Do you realize that ever since I bit him and you two discovering your bond, that those two always have each other's backs is the constant in their friendship?" Peter questioned. "You being mates is the last thing on his mind."

 **Update on season 6, I hope to have it ready by June but have no official set date**

 **All episodes will be one chapter long (hopefully) so you will be pleased to know that I have finished working on two out of ten :)**


	6. Friendship Goals pt 2 (Scott and Derek)

**Occurs when Stiles passes out from the pool incident in season 2**

Scott ran to Stiles' side and turned her over, "Oh, thank god." He claimed, seeing that she was still breathing. He noticed Derek staring at Stiles, unmoving in between them. Scott could see the worry that was settling on his face, "So, now you care." Scott stated at him, not hiding the hostility in his voice.

"Of course, I care," Derek said with a tight tone. "If it wasn't for her, I'd probably be dead right now."

"So where were you last night?" Scott challenged him, "If you cared as much as you claim, you would've been by her side with that thing killed the mechanic."

"I told her to pick a side," Derek reminded him. "She chose the wrong one."

"So, you only care when your life is on the line," Scott accused him. "Nice to know what type of person my friend is bonded to." For an instant, it seemed like Derek was offended by the comment but Scott didn't care. It was one thing for him to be getting pushed around by Derek, but it was another when it came to his friend, "Someone who only seems to care about himself and power."

Derek held back the anger he was feeling, "Having a pack makes an Alpha stronger." He managed to get out, "Lone wolves don't survive on their own or did you forget what happened to that omega?"

Scott shook his head, "Trust me the image is forever burned into my brain," He countered back. "But that didn't seem to stop you from endangering other lives."

Derek heard the meaning behind the words, "They knew what they were getting into."

"Did Stiles when you told her about the bond?" Derek doesn't give him an answer. Wordlessly, Scott placed one of Stiles' arms around his neck and placed his other arm under her legs. "Nearly drowned, trying to keep you both alive." Scott commented, before standing up and walking away with Stiles.

It wasn't until he was outside does Derek give him chase, "She wouldn't have had to if someone hadn't hung up on her."

Scott placed Stiles on a nearby bench where the Jeep was parked before focusing his attention on Derek, "Forgive me for not wanting to die since I was in a house full of hunters." Scott snapped at him, "Ones who determined to kill us without a reason."

"Which begs the question, what were you doing there?"

"I was there to search for this." Scott answered, taking out a USB port.

 **Okay guys so I have an announcement. I recently started working on another fic and it suddenly has become my main focus since I"m preparing season 6A. The reason I'm telling you this is because I'm going to stop working on this part of the series temporarily. I feel with the changes I'm going to have to make with 6A, the new fic is a gateway for me to take a break from working with TNH on a weekly bases.**

 **I promise I will finish "part" of the series at some point and if I were completely honest, it probably be after I'm finished with season 6 as a whole.**

 **I do have a date in mind for season 6A: June 28th. Should be around the same time 6B starts premiering. If not, oh well I tried.**


End file.
